


FIGHT ME!!

by officaldaelight



Series: Random Undertale One-Shots for da SOUL [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FITE ME M9, Fluff, Fluffiest of Fluffs, One-Shot, Pap and Goat Mom suggested it would be a good way to exercise his magic, ReaDERP, Reacher-chan is a freakin' baws, Reader is particularly fiesty, Reader is sick, Romance, Sans is a nurse under training to practice healing magic, Skelekisses, Stubborn Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officaldaelight/pseuds/officaldaelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could summarize your worst experience staying in the hospital in one word: needles. You could summarize your best experience there in two words:</p><p>FIGHT ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIGHT ME!!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt somewhere on the Internet so I wrote this out of boredom during a trip. Idk. It's pure fluff XDDDD Thought it'd be cool if something like this happened, doh!
> 
> Hope ya like it! X3

This. Was. Torture.

Stupid pneumonia. Stupid hospital. Stupid nurses and their stupid needles sucking your stupid blood. You wanted to call all of them clods right to their faces whenever they came. As if the IV in your arm didn't hurt enough, they still wanted to torture you by checking your vitals. It had been weeks and you started to feel fine. You didn't need diddly darn prickly pricks to tell you that you were good to go. You were sick of everything and them stupid meds aren't exactly helping your appetite. You wanted to spit on someone's face. You wanted to punch something. You wanted to...

You wanted to fight.

Nurses had lost hope on you. You began squirming and squealing like a madwoman, threatening to kill them if they lay a hand on you. You even bit one once. Well... that was her fault, mostly. But, yeah... There was one nurse specialized in your ward whom you haven't tested yet. The stories and tall tales complained by his co-workers didn't faze him. He was only in here for the training and to improve his healing magic. This shouldn't be a challenge.

Walking to Room 717 was like a journey to a dragon's lair, they said. In it rests the dragon with a fiery passion and steely determination. He was the last hope. If they can't get your vitals soon, they would be pushed to take desperate measures to keep you alive. He guessed the biggest plot twist here was that the dragon was also the damsel in distress with that in mind.

He paused.

A fort of pillows mounted over you wasn't the first thing he expected entering there. You must've been expecting him. For a severely sick patient, you sure had so much energy to turn yourself to an adorable human burrito and stay up to check the time. You poked your head out of your little lair, scowling at the skeletal monster nurse before you. He was... well... He was cute, you had to admit. You're familiar of skeleton monsters but this particular cutie hadn't made an appearance in your life since monsters came back to the Surface.

 _What are you thinking, you idiot?! He's obviously here to take your blood and you're obviously high on drugs! Pull yourself together_!

 "Uh... Heya,"

Darn it. Even his voice sounded sexy. Oh, dear clods, where was your mind heading to? You shook off that thought and growled under your breath, hoping the bluff would send him aback.

He wasn't taken aback. Clod.

 "You... probably know why I'm here. Look, I don't want to hurt ya but we gotta do this the easy way or the hard way..." he advised.

 "Grrr... Fight me!" you yelped.

A smile curled up his lips. Oh, shoot. Oh, shoot. Oh, SHOOT. CAN HE STOP BEING SO HOT FOR ONCE?!?!

 "Heh," he chuckled. "You've got spunk. I like that. You know what? ... I'll let you live. Ima come back later... when you're, hopefully, in a better mood to cooperate and, I dunno, have a friendly chat?" he offered.

  **"FIGHT ME!"**

Did you even know how adorable you looked when you're like that? It was enough to make his SOUL flutter even for just a little bit. You had to be doing this on purpose. He had to force himself to keep his cool as an unfamiliar warmth tempted to crawl up his cheeks.

He kept silent for a while, stepping closer towards you. You silently squeaked, expecting him to grab your arm and suck the life out of you with those sharp thingamajigs. All you felt, however, was the weight pushing you down fading away. As if a burden was lifted up from your shoulders. Then another. And then another. One weight to another, it all dissolved until only one was left. You opened your eyes, finding the nurse smiling at you sweetly, moving the pillows out of your way and then his hands softly found their way to your back, holding your wrist, pulling you back to a more comfortable position.

 "I'd rather not. It'd be a shame to ruin a pretty face like that. See ya, sweet-cheeks,"

With that statement, he gave you a wink and a smile and gently shut the door.

Did he just... Did he just call you... pretty? And spare you from a certain pain? Wow... That was a first. So he's cute, chill and merciful... You liked this nurse. You were excited for his return.

It was late afternoon when he came back. Your mood got worse after you had your medicine and puking it up your mom's shirt. She had to run home and cut her visit short because of that. And you were fine with that. You weren't exactly in shape for anything physical at the moment. Nor in the mood to talk.

When he stepped into your room, you slightly inched away from him, your eyelids weighing heavily and a yawn tempting to be breathed out. You hissed at him, attempting to bluff again. To him, you only looked more adorable... and tired. He pitied you. You reminded him of his little brother who wouldn't take medication for darn whenever he's ill. He grinned at the reminder that you were as stubborn as him.

 "Fight me..." you weakly croaked.

That triggered a disgusting cough from your lungs, air forcefully pushing outside your esophagus. And that particular cough forced out a particularly disgusting display of your spit drooling at the tip of your lips. You annoyingly wiped it off, ignoring the fact that that just happened in front of someone.

 "Heh. Why would I do that? I'd lose anyway..."

You flinched when you felt his smooth bones against your soft skin. He was only checking the machines and rearranging you to a more comfortable sleeping position again. You didn't even bother to question why he sat on a chair and watched you after his task was done. You were already falling asleep...

He knew putting something in your drinking water would work.

He quietly walked up to you with the needle in hand. Hopefully, you wouldn't wake up. He carefully proceeded to do his job, drawing blood from your arm, cautious and on the lookout in case you to woke up. Once he pulled the needle out of your flesh and swiftly wrapped a BandAid on it, he placed a small peck on his fingers and patted them on the spot, hoping the action would drive away the sting. After pushing your hair to the back of your ears and wiping the sweat on your brow, he smiled once more and left.

Groaning, you shifted your body slowly side to side in attempts to escape slumber. You blinked, feeling more disgusting than usual. More relaxed. But absolutely disgusting. Your eyes drew to your arm, spotting a skin-tone wrap on it. Ugh... You knew he'd do this when you were sleeping. But, still... it was quite considerate of him to do it when you can't feel pain.

You blinked to your bedside table to check for the time. A day had passed. You didn't care. You'd be stuck in that dull, boring room, anyways. There were two new things, however, that you found. One, a vase filled with purple flowers that brought more color to the room than anything in it. More specifically, forget-me-nots. And a cup of hot chocolate to-go. On the cup, adorably written in probably Sharpie ink, says...

 

_Fight me?_

_×××-××××-×××_

_-Sans♥_

 

A blush warmed your cheeks. This was the guy who you embarrassed yourself in front of. This was the guy that you were sure was out of your league as his cute and smug face screamed "HIGH STANDARDS". This was the guy who is so chill that you couldn't see having interest in someone like you. Yet here he was. One phone call away. You smiled, admiring how thoughtful he was. Maybe, just maybe... this could work out. You found another note on the flowers that read:

_"A little more sooner, ya fighter. Get well :)"_

Whatever did you do to deserve this guy?

...

 "Welp. That's that, sweetheart. You are offically discharged and good to go. It told you you'd make it out alive,"

 "Shut up. IV still stings, you know,"

 "Hey, at least I'm out of your hair right? I know you're gonna miss me. But I also know your aim's gonna get better,"

You snorted at the punny skeleton's statement, continuing on your task of packing stuff up. It had been a week after your meeting with him and you began chatting with him everyday, growing closer and closer to him. Your vitals had gone up since then and your recovered so quickly. Maybe it was because of his awful puns that always made you laugh? After all, laughter is the best medicine.

 "But we'll still see each other, right?" you asked.

 "Sure. If you go out with me..."

You froze, your eyes darting in his little white lights inside his dark, empty eyesockets. As you were going red, the smile on your lips sweetened, silently accepting his offer.

He read the signs and grinned back at you. Sensing you needed help, he bent down and helped you pick up a t-shirt that fell on the floor, his face dangerously close to yours. You could feel his breath on your ear, sending you chills and goosebumps all over. You can actually sense his mischiveous smirk as both of you halted while going back to your proper position.

 "Any closer and I'll kill you. And you won't have that date," you threatened.

 "Oh, yeah?"

Well, that low chuckle didn't sound good. It didn't sound harming, either. Raising an eyebrow, you whipped your head around to see that smug look on his face. But once you did, your lips seemingly connected with his. You were shocked, of course. Embarrassed, even. But he seemed like he was enjoying this, gently pressing his lips against yours. You felt like melting into the kiss, the warmth in your body heating up faster than the beating of your heart. But you were too dazed and too surprised to melt in. You savored every moment, though, sighing as he pushed against you, his bony hand snaking on your leg.

Sans finally pulled back, smiling smugly at you and your entranced gaze.

 "Fight me,"

**Author's Note:**

> Fricken savages XDDDD Also. Reader is secretly Peridot??? O.O
> 
> Btw, if you have request prompts, feel free to leave a comment about it or send and ask on my Tumblr account (@officaldaelight). I might not be doing all of the requests but I'll try my best to fill them up. Strictly no NSFW prompts. These are limited to Sans x Female Reader. I can do Asgore x Toriel and BROTPs like Undyne and Papyrus and the skelebros (NO FONTCEST) if ya want, too. Requests don't have to be ships. They can involve like a simple setting like someone's birthday or somethin'. Just make sure they're appropriate.
> 
> Whew! Thanks for dropping by! ^w^


End file.
